


I Do

by Lili1988



Series: NCIS - happy ever after [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili1988/pseuds/Lili1988
Summary: This is story one of three of my NCIS storiesstory one and two are complete story three is a WIP so once I post the beginning of part three any hints to help my writers block would be greatly appreciatedI apologise for any typos please let me know if you see any bad onesLili x





	1. one

Abby’s Lab

“Abby keep still, Martha is trying to show me how to do this thing up so unless you want to walk down the aisle topless don’t move!” Abby jittered bouncing on her toes excitedly.  
“I’m sorry Ziva, but it’s finished, my wedding dress is finished and I want to see myself in it please hurry up you guys” Martha’s expert hands laced the bodice of the dress showing Ziva which eyelets each ribbon went through, finally Ziva tied a generous bow at the top.  
“Ok we’re done!”She took Abby’s hand to help her step into the huge silver and black stiletto’s she had chosen to go with the dress, before stepping back to see the completed outfit. Ziva and Martha gasped at the image before them Abby’s trim figure accentuated by the dress, it was a full length white silk princess dress the bodice and mile long train of the dress embellished with black spider web lace and silver beading.  
“Well?” Abby asked teetering left and right on the four inch heels that once she added her head dress would help make her a clear four inches taller than the groom. “Do you think Tim will like it?” Martha nodded her long curled grey hair bouncing as she did. Ziva finally caught her voice saying “Abby you look stunning, Tim is going to love it!”  
“What am I going to love?” the man himself said as he strolled casually, completely oblivious, into the lab. Abby gave a high pitched shriek and scurried into the office at the back of the lab, Martha behind her trying to shield the dress, Ziva’s Mossad training kicked in and she drew her weapon taking an attack stance, she barked the order at McGee,  
“Turn around and cover your eyes McGee or I swear I will shoot you” Despite all of his training to remain calm in a terror situation, something about Ziva still terrified him and he did as he was told.  
“Ok... Ok... God Ziva what’s going on?”  
“Abby has her wedding dress on” McGee looked perplexed,  
“I thought she was getting it off of Martha tonight while Jimmy and I went to collect the suits.  
“I was” Abby shouted from the office where she was hiding out of the eye line of the sliding glass doors. “But Martha’s 2 o’ clock cancelled so she called me to see if I wanted to bring the appointment forward because she knew how excited I was”  
“Oh Ok” he nodded “Ziva if I don’t turn around can I uncover my eyes I feel really stupid stood here like this?”  
Ziva relented, holstering her weapon in slight embarrassment before saying “Of course Tim, I’m sorry, I am just aware it is bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony”  
She walked round to look at him and check he wasn’t trying to peak “Thank you!” he said to Ziva “Does she look good?” he whispered Ziva nodded a huge smile on her face. “Great” he smiled.  
“Anyway Timmy what do you want”? Abby shouted from her hiding place “We still need Ziva to try her dress on” He remembered after a second why he had initially come down.  
“Oh yea, I just got an email from my cousin Carol apparently she forgot to tell us that her and her latest boyfriend are Fruitarians! I need the caterers’ phone number”  
“Fruit-what-ians?” Ziva asked a look of pure bemusement overtaking her features.  
“Fruitarians” Mcgee explained “It means they will only eat things that have fallen from trees ready to be eaten”  
“That sounds most unhygienic” Ziva scowled  
Abby’s arm waved round the side of the door her fingers gripping a business card “Ziva give this to Timmy will you”  
Ziva obliged happily handing Tim the card,  
“There you go Tim, now go away; I need to try my dress on”  
“Ok, see you upstairs, bye Abby love you, goodbye Martha”  
And with this he fled the room.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter two hope its ok!

SQUAD ROOM  
Stepping out of the elevator into the squad room McGee was in a bemused sort of shell shock, had Ziva really just pointed a gun at him over a dress, marrying one or not he would still never understand women! DiNozzo picked up on his mood.  
“What’s up McGroomy? Caterers run out of Caviar?”  
“No... Ziva just pointed her gun at me!”  
“Good God McGee what did you do to unleash her inner hitman?”  
“Abby was trying on her wedding dress”  
Gibbs looked up from behind his desk computer issues obviously forgotten;   
“Lady’s got a point McGee, shouldn’t have gone down there if you knew she was trying on her dress. I saw all three of my ex wives in their wedding dress before the ceremony and look how that turned out!”  
“I didn’t know she would be, as far as I knew she was getting her dress tonight whilst Palmer and I were collecting the suits!” Gibbs nodded in understanding as he left in the direction of MTAC, Tony huffed.  
“I still cannot believe you chose the Autopsy Gremlin as Best man over me!”  
Ziva strode back into the Bullpen and stated,  
“Abby and I discussed this Tony, he chose Jimmy because neither he nor Abby wanted him to wake up the morning after his bachelor party, naked, shaved, tattooed and handcuffed to a stop sign!”  
“Ziva have you been reading my diary?”  
“I don’t see why you’re complaining Tony” McGee Stated “You’re the chief usher”  
Ziva laughed “you should be glad Tony, I suggested making you the ring bearer but Jethro has that honour!”  
Tony did a double take “You’re making your dog a ring bearer seriously?”  
“Abby wants him to be part of the ceremony! Anyway Tony remember you need to be at my apartment with the others at 1930 so we can check your suit fits properly”  
“Yes yes I remember, you’ve become a proper nag since you started getting married Thank God it will all be over this time next week”  
“Gear up!” Gibbs was coming at high speed down the stairs into the squad room, “Got a dead Marine wife at Quantico”  
There was a flurry of activity as the team headed for the lift,  
“Shot gun” Tony shouted triumphantly.  
“That means Ziva’s driving DiNozzo, I’m taking a second car and McGee I need to talk to him”  
DiNozzo and McGee both looked scared.


	3. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

SQUAD CAR

The first five minutes of the journey were spent in silence, finally McGee broke it.  
“So erm Boss you wanted to talk to me?”  
“I do McGee” he did not elaborate, Tim tested the water in continuing the conversation,  
“What did you want to talk to me about Boss?”  
“You’re marrying Abby on Saturday McGee”  
McGee looked perplexed “I know I am Boss” a faint smile sat on McGee’s lips,  
There was a hint of a threat in Gibb’s next statement, a father protecting his child.  
“Do you love her McGee?”  
McGee looked affronted,  
“I’m shocked you even need to ask me that Gibbs! I have loved Abby Schuitto since the day I first laid eyes on her, everything she does enthrals me. That funny wrinkle she gets above her nose when she’s confused, the fact she flosses twice after every meal, they way when she finishes a Caf Pow and she thinks we’re not looking, she looks down the straw to check she hasn’t missed any! I love her Gibbs; she’s the first thing I think of in the morning and the last thing I think of at night. I would die before I hurt her Gibbs, I can promise you that!”  
An almost unperceivable smile sat on Gibbs face, “Good you better look in the glove box then”  
McGee looked confused but did as he was told; inside sat a stiff cream envelope with McGee written on it Gibbs handwriting, McGee picked up the envelope giving Gibbs a questioning look.  
“Open it McGee” he opened it carefully and looked at the contents Dumb Struck.  
“Oh Boss, you shouldn’t have!”  
“Yes I should McGee, you and Abby deserve it, when you get on that plane for your Honeymoon you’ll fly first class and there’s $1000 to spend on yourselves. There’s only one proviso McGee”  
McGee was still shell shocked and simply whispered, “What’s that Boss?”  
“You never tell Abby I gave you that”  
McGee turned to argue with him but was cut short,  
“I said you never tell her McGee!”  
The statement was final and McGee nodded tucking the envelope into his inside jacket pocket  
“Thank you Boss”   
“You don’t need to thank me McGee you just need to love her and protect her ok?”  
“Of course Boss”  
“Anyway” Gibbs Grinned “We’re at a crime scene now McGee so stop looking so God damn happy!”  
McGee tried to set his face to a sombre frown but could not stop the smile that had settled on his entire being.


	4. chapter four

CRIME SCENE  
Tony and Ziva were standing by the cordon trying to chase away three over eager reporters by the times Gibbs and McGee arrived, they turned and walked away from the shouting reporters.  
“How do they even get here we’re on a Naval Base for God's sakes” Tony Ranted  
“Annoyingly the blonde one lives here she brought in the other two!” Ziva replied  
As McGee stepped from the car Tony cursed,  
“Damn it, he’s not crying” and he handed Ziva a ten dollar bill. Tucking it into her pocket she walked over to Gibbs.  
“What have we got?” Gibbs asked walking away from the car and hitting the central locking button.  
“Not a clue boss! Officer Big-Shot on the door wouldn’t let us in until you got here!”  
If looks could kill, the overweight officer stood by the door would have dropped down dead in a heap as Gibbs strode purposely towards him, He shifted his ample form blocking the doorway as Gibbs reached the top of the steps.  
“Sorry, no can do folks, this is a crime scene and no one gets inside until your chief gets here” Gibbs held up his creds’  
“I am their chief, and you are in my way and impeding my investigation, so unless you want me to arrest you get the hell out of my way, give your preliminary report to Agent DiNozzo and then get lost. You understand me?” The Officer nodded, as he walked down the steps with DiNozzo he muttered,  
“The husband found the body, he’s over there”  
“Ziva you take the husband”  
“On it”  
McGee and Gibbs stepped over the threshold into a cool and dim hallway, to their left was a kitchen small and neat, a cloakroom, utility room and stair well sat to the right. At the back of the house sat the crime scene, a large lounge split in two so it worked as a den and a dining area.  
The room had been decimated, furniture toppled, ornaments, trinkets and photo frames smashed everywhere. The glass of the large patio door was shattered covering the floor and the blood soaked body of a woman in shards of glass.  
“Wow” McGee stated “Someone wrecked this place” Gibbs surveyed the scene taking mental notes to himself. DiNozzo walked in and stood slightly behind them.  
“Holy Macaroni! What happened?”  
“That’s what we’re here to find out, DiNozzo Shoot and Sketch, McGee bag and tag!”  
They snapped into action like a smooth oiled machine as Ducky entered the room followed by Palmer and Ziva carrying equipment.  
Ziva spoke to Gibbs “Husband says he was out shopping at the store ten minutes up the road, looks like that’s them there” Ziva pointed to a bag scattered all over the floor “He got back here at 11am to find the house trashed and his wife dead. He called us straight away”  
As the team worked Ducky made his initial examination of the body. “Looking at the progress of rigor and the liver temp, I would say she died at approximately 10am.”  
Ziva’s trained eyes scanned the room,  
“Something isn’t right here.” She pointed round the room thinking to herself; “Everything in this room has been decimated correct?” Everyone in the room looked at her in a well duh! manner “Then why has this not also been destroyed?” Ziva pointed to a framed photograph, a wedding group, she scrutinised it, this is Lieutenant Langer and his Wife’s wedding, also this knife is covered in blood it is personalised, see Langer engraved on the handle, I would bet that it was gotten from their kitchen but there is no damage to anything outside this room. I believe this is an inside job Gibbs!”  
Ducky interrupted “They are only preliminary findings but I think I concur, the smashed glass covers the body but there is none beneath it, these doors were smashed after she died Jethro.”  
Gibbs eyes flashed with anger “Tony, go fetch the husband, I think we might need a word with him. Dump him in interrogation then come back here well need all hands on deck to get this lot back to Abby”


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really hope you enjoy

AUTOPSY

The woman’s body lay on the autopsy table as Ducky stitched her chest cavity. Palmer looked on admiringly. “Dr Mallard I must say your basketball stitching has a certain artistic flare to it”  
The doctor smiled at his young protégé, “Thank you my dear boy... do you know that reminds me of a time in my youth when...” The elevator dinged and Gibbs strolled purposefully into the room;  
“What have we got Duck?” The doctor smoothly shifted the drift of his conversation “Ah Jethro, yes, well much of my initial assessment was correct, time of death was approximately 10am which would be concurrent with the husband finding the body at 11am, cause of death seems to be Stabbing leading to exsanguination, most likely that this puncture here was the fatal one” Ducky pointed to a hole in the flesh of her neck “The knife struck down behind her collar bone slicing the vena cava she would have lost consciousness within seconds and I would guess died in less than two minutes, the dimensions of the stab marks match the knife Ziva found at the scene. There are very few defensive markers so she was not expecting the attack, there is on the other hand signs of previous altercations, there are bruises that have begun healing up both arms.”  
“Any sign of sexual activity?”  
“None that are noticeable but I have taken a rape kit just in case and it has been sent to Abby for processing” Gibbs shook his head,  
“What’s happened here Duck?”  
“To be honest Jethro, Mr Palmer and I have discussed it and we believe that this was a crime of passion we just need to prove the husband’s Alibi false.”  
“Thanks Duck, see you at McGee’s later” and his formidable form swept from the room.

ABBY’S LAB

The heavy rock version of here comes the bride pounded as Gibbs stepped from the elevator; he shook his head a wry smile on his face he had heard so many rocked up wedding songs in the last 9 months he could practically sing them in his sleep, he stepped over the threshold into the lab.  
“Hi Gibbs!”  
“You’re getting better at this Abs”  
“Sadly I’m not Martha left the full length mirror here, I saw your reflection”  
Gibbs smiled paternally at the young woman “What have you got for me”  
“Sadly nothing ground breaking yet, the knife was wiped clean; no surprise there. Major Mas-Spec is running samples from the clothes that were found in the washer, Gibbs did the husband have any blood on his clothes?” Gibbs shook his head “So you’re telling me that this guy says he came back from shopping to the woman he loves to find her dead in their trashed den and he didn’t run over to her, shake her, hold her, he just dropped a bag of groceries on the floor and calmly rang NCIS, that’s just cold.” Abby shuddered sadly.  
A Caf-Pow landed on the counter in front of Abby and an impish grin replaced her sullen features,   
“Abz I’m going to be getting to know the husband, you find anything incriminating you come and let me know ok” Abby looked aghast!  
“But Gibbs what about rule 22?” he smiled that lopsided smile of his.   
“You have a free pass” with that he was gone and Abby’s eyes returned to her computer monitor and her mouth wrapped around the Caf-Pow straw.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fingers crossed you're still enjoying my story

The lieutenant sat in the interrogation room; he had been here for over three hours and had not seen a living soul. He was angry and agitated. That female cop who had questioned him had give the creeps and he still hadn’t quite shaken it, she was attractive there was no doubting that, but she had this look in her eyes and it had given him this feeling that if he had breathed in the wrong direction she would have ripped his windpipe out and used it as shoe laces.   
Finally the door opened and the grey haired officer that he believed to be the boss walked in placed a pile of papers on the desk before sitting down, after all this time the lieutenant set forth a torrent of speech not thinking at all before he spoke.  
“It’s about time! Do you know how long I’ve been here?... Do you?” Gibbs eyes rose up to meet the other mans, he shrugged picked up the paper read something and he began writing stopping occasionally to think. The Lieutenants eyes bulged,  
“Are you going to respond? For fuck sake, am I being accused of something? Because I don’t know if you noticed but my wife is dead so what are you doing about it?” Gibbs looked up his eyes narrowed at the other man.  
“Can you be quiet please, I’m trying to finish off my crossword” He held up the newspaper that sat on top of the pile of papers.  
Behind the mirrored glass DiNozzo, Ziva and McGee watched in amusement as Langer ranted at Gibbs who appeared oblivious to the torrent of abuse.  
“So” Tony asked, “Do you think he’s just going to confess to get some sort of reaction out of Gibbs?”  
“It is possible” Commented Ziva.  
“I’ll give him fifteen minutes” stated McGee “If that twitch above his eye lasts any longer than that he’ll drop dead of a pulmonary embolism” The three smirked and returned their attention to the scene unfolding behind the glass.  
Back in interrogation, Gibbs laid his now completed crossword down on the table and folded his arms. Langer had finally exhausted himself and was slumped down in his chair, finally Gibbs spoke.  
“Your wife’s dead”  
Silence.  
“She was murdered”  
Langer’s head sagged forward.  
“It looks like a robbery gone wrong”  
A sigh.  
“But it wasn’t!”  
Langer’s head snapped up and gazed steadily at him the twitch increasing in speed “What?” He hissed.  
“You heard me! Your lounge was trashed, but the rest of the house was untouched, the murder weapon was from your kitchen, and here’s the kicker that shattered window, it was shattered after she died we know this because there was glass all over your wife’s body but none underneath”  
The husbands steely gaze flashed in panic, Gibbs registered this. Langer’s breath quickened Gibb’s didn’t give him time to think of a reply  
“So what happened? She piss you off? Not have your breakfast ready when you got back from the store? We know you fought with her, she had bruises on her arms from fending you off”  
The husband was crying “No, no I never hit her first! She would hit me and I’d grab her wrists to stop her but I never hit her first!”  
Gibbs looked unbelieving “Your telling me she beat you?” as a response Langer unbuttoned his shirt revealing several large bruises at various stages of healing. Gibbs shook his head looking at the suspect with pity, he did it Gibbs had no doubt of that but it being self defence, that explained why he had not smashed the wedding photo, he still loved her. At that moment a hurried knock shook the room and Abby’s head popped round the door.  
“Gibbs, I need you”  
Gibbs smiled at Abby and left the room, behind the mirrored glass three mouths hung open in shock.  
“McGee you’re marrying her, tell me how does she not get killed on the grounds of rule 22” McGee shook his head in disbelief.  
“I’ve no idea Tony... No idea at all”  
Out in the corridor Abby was talking at a mile a minute as she explained to Gibbs what she had found.  
“The Groceries Gibbs they prove he did it, he said he dropped them when he saw his wife but there’s blood inside the bag look” Abby shook an evidence bag in his face then her voice rose an octive.  
“But... in the bottom of the bag was the receipt covered in his bloody finger prints, but look at the bottom look at the time he says he got home at 11am the store is only 10 minutes away but look what time he went through the checkout 09:02am! He got home killed her and then set up the crime scene.”  
Gibbs kissed Abby’s forehead “Thanks Abz, I owe you a Caf-Pow”  
Gibbs stepped back into the room a grin on his face like that a predatory cat would give an unexpecting gazelle.  
“So” Gibbs slapped the two evidence bags on the table “You did it!” Blind panic over took Langer  
“No! No I didn’t”  
“Then why did you lie to us? Why did you say you got home from shopping at 11am when you left the store at 09:02am the proof is there is black and white underneath your dirty bloody finger prints”  
Langer sobbed uncontrollably “I didn’t mean to! She went for me again, I just wanted her to stop, she had the knife she said she was going to cut me open, make me a woman so I knew how it felt to be her, I grabbed the knife and...” He gasped shaking unable to make the words, moving his arm in the air in a downward stabbing motion “I didn’t mean to, I love her” Gibbs shook his head sadly the body in the morgue was not the only victim here, he glanced to the mirror signalling for the others to come in – an arrest could be made.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

MCABBY’S APARTMENT

“Bye, See you later” McGee closed the door of the apartment it was 2am and me had finally gotten rid of his groomsmen Jethro looked up from his basket his dark eyes saying thank god, Tony had brought beers and even after Abby had come home from Ziva’s at 11:30pm looking exhausted no one had looked like leaving. Abby had grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer taken a six pack of Tony’s beers and headed straight to the bedroom, something was wrong and finally McGee could go and look after her.  
“Hey Sweetie” McGee poked his head around the door the agent in him taking in the scene Abby was wearing a button front, boyfriend style nightshirt the off white, incredibly frayed one with the purple giraffes on that she only wore when she was ill, something must be seriously wrong if she was wearing that. She was hugging Bert as if her life depended on it, the tub of ice cream sat on the bedside cabinet open but untouched and melted. The six-pack remained unopened. Abby’s face was smeared with tears black mascara and eyeliner stained her face.   
“Oh God Abby, what’s wrong” he ran to her wrapping his arms around her, her head sagged into his lap and she sobbed.  
“Oh Timmy, It’s so horrible I’m so scared.”  
Tim Stroked Abby’s hair soothingly “What is darling? Why are you scared?”  
“You saw that crime scene today you saw that body, they were married Timmy he loved her and he killed her, she hated him she beat him, what if that happens to us Timmy what if I start hitting you or you start hitting me and it destroys us.”  
McGee shook his head lifted Abby up cupping her tear stained face in his hands and looking deep into her eyes,  
“That will never happen to us Abby, we are not Lieutenant Langer and his wife, I love you Abby and you love me, I would never lay a hand on you because I could never forgive myself, I cannot promise you we will have a perfect life, I cannot promise that we won’t fall out or argue, but what I can promise you is that I will always love you and I will do everything I can to protect you. I love you Abigail Sciuto”   
He pressed a gentle kiss on her mouth, after a second he felt her tongue gently part his lips, she explored his mouth ardently, his hands moved up her body unbuttoning the nightshirt, slowly and gently their bodies entwined McGee allowing Abby to take the lead her body on top of his gyrating slowly at first, then faster as intensity grew between them their lips never parted for a second as they devoured each other with their entire bodies. Finally ecstasy overtook their bodies as together they screamed and gasped their passion and love for each other entirely reconfirmed.   
The pair collapsed onto the bed entwined in each other’s arms exhausted and kissing tenderly as the kiss broke apart Abby looked deep into McGee’s eyes,  
“I’m sorry Timmy!”   
“What for?” he questioned puzzled  
“Doubting us” McGee shook his head and pulled her close to him kissing her forehead and that was how they both fell, into a deep contented sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days passed without too much trouble, McGee’s Bachelor Party had been a complete success, Palmer has arranged it superbly and much to everyone’s amusement Tony had finished up in a drunken heap on the floor of the karaoke bar. Abby and Ziva had began the Bachelorette party in a spa and finished it in a tattoo parlour, neither would comment on what had happened in between picking up the girls in the limo and leaving them at the bar.  
At last it was the morning of the wedding and in Gibbs’ Den, Abby was flapping,   
“Ziva hurry up will you its 10:30am already!” Gibbs clambered up the stairs from his basement in his boat building clothes carrying a bottle of pretty dusty looking champagne.  
“Chill out Abz you’re not getting married until 3pm” Ziva appeared at the bottom of the stairs carrying lots of hair styling apparatus most of which Gibbs didn’t understand and had no interest in learning about.  
“Thank you Gibbs, I have told her this several times but she is not listening”   
“Well Abby listen to me now and sit down, Ziva there’s some flutes in that cupboard over there get them out will you”  
Abby sat down obediently; Ziva took the glasses out of the cupboard and blew the dust off of them, placing them on the coffee table. The bottle popped and fizzed over as it opened and Gibbs filled the glasses.  
“Well Abby, this time tomorrow you’ll be a Mrs, I hope you make a better job of this marriage thing than I ever did”   
The three toasted and sipped the fizzing liquid Abby and Ziva both choked as they tried to swallow,  
“Bleh” Abby’s tongue looked offended as she tried to wipe the taste off her tongue with the sleeves of her shirt. “Where did you get that from?”  
Gibbs Shrugged “Ex wife, I knew there was a reason I didn’t like her” He smirked as he took another sip “Cost her $300! She always knew how to waste money!”  
By 2:15pm Abby and Ziva stood in the second bedroom of Gibbs home as Ziva placed the spider web veil into her hair behind the tall classic tiara. Abby turned and looked at her and a single tear welled up in the corner of her eye, Ziva looked concerned,  
“Abby, why are you crying? Is something wrong?”  
Abby shook her head making her ringletted hair bounce “No Ziva, Everything is perfect, God you look beautiful” She grinned at her friend “Let me look at you”  
She stepped back. Ziva stood there in her bridesmaids dress, Abby was right she did look beautiful in her classic black halter neck cocktail dress a with a central ivory panel covered in the same spider web lace that was on Abby’s dress. The two women embraced. A small knock at the door broke the moment and Gibbs entered holding a small gift wrapped package.  
“The cars here, Ziva, do you want to go down and tell them we’re on our way down” Ziva eyed the package and nodded conspiratorially as she passed to go through the door he whispered “You look great”  
Abby looked at Gibbs “Well Gibbs do I look ok?” Gibbs smile spoke ten thousand words. “Abby, you look amazing” He handed her the package “I know you said you didn’t want to wear any Jewellery today but, I would like to give you this” he handed her the package “Shannon wore them on our wedding day.” Abby opened the box; inside sat a three strand pearl choker with matching bracelet and earrings. She choked back a tear “Gibbs it’s beautiful, but I can’t take it from you it was Shannon’s” Gibbs looked her in the eye “Shannon always wanted my daughter to wear this on her wedding day and today her wish can come true”  
Abby held the box to her chest, nodding in thanks before grabbing Gibbs in a hug “Thank you” she whispered


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final chapter of the first part - very mature content ahead 
> 
> enjoy

THE WEDDING  
McGee shuffled in his seat at the front of the wedding assembly waiting for Abby to arrive.  
“Palmer what time is it?”  
“Six minutes to now will you calm down!”  
McGee looked round at the assembling guests, despite his worries about an outdoor ceremony the weather gods had been very kind to them; the weather was glorious, sunlight danced on the flower arch, he smiled black and white roses, only Abby would choose Black for a wedding, he scanned through their friends and loved ones, slightly concerned that he recognised more of Abby’s guests than he did of his own family. As guests arrived Ducky handed out black and white button holes and corsages. Tony handed out orders of services in between flirting with the more attractive guests. He heard a crash coming from the large marquee the wedding reception was being held in, seconds later a very angry Hispanic women emerged swearing profusely at someone inside in Spanish, he didn’t understand Spanish but he understood that well enough to know she was pissed!  
Finally a gentle guitar riff announced the arrival of the bride. McGee took a single deep breath to steady himself and took his place at the altar to wait for his bride. The guitarist played a gentle strumming version of ‘Here comes the bride’ as Abby walked up the isle on Gibbs arm, Ziva walked behind them carrying a black rose posy that matched Abby’s black and white cascading bouquet. To her side Jethro walked proudly in his doggy tux carrying a small basket in his mouth containing the rings. McGee allowed himself to glance around once to look at her, he gasped at how stunning she looked.  
The ceremony flowed beautifully and as the happy couple exchanged vows Ziva was shocked to realise a single tear had slipped down her cheek. Tony sitting next to her noticed this and squeezed her hand gently giving her a goofy smile.   
“I now pronounce you husband and wife” The minister intoned “Timothy, Abigail you may kiss” as their lips locked whoops and cheers arose from the congregation. The over eager photographer snapped pictures happily as the processional came back down the aisle, as Abby and McGee reached the small balding man who was kneeling by the flower arch a mischievous grin spread across both of their faces the glanced at each other briefly before leaning forward and blowing a huge raspberry at the camera lens.   
The photographers’ job became no easier as the picture taking proper began and the wedding album selection became a combination of goofy grins, piggy backs and leap frog, a game which Abby discovered should not be attempted in a wedding dress! Although she would forever treasure the picture of Gibbs giving DiNozzo a piggy back!  
Before anyone knew where the beautiful day had gone it was midnight, palmer stepped onto the stage and picked up the mic.   
“Ladies and Gentlemen the bride and groom and about to leave” The wedding party assembled outside to say goodbye, in all actuality they were not going very far at all they were taking a midnight horse and carriage ride around the hotel grounds before retiring to the bridal suite where smoked salmon, strawberries and (good quality) champagne awaited them.  
Ziva leant unsteadily against Tony as they waved Abby and McGee off, as the carriage disappeared she turns and slurred,  
“Do you know what Tony, I think I am slightly drunk” Tony grinned,  
“Yes Ziva, I think we probably both are, you look tired” Tony Hiccupped “Shall I walk you back to your room seeing as it’s across the hall from mine and that’s where I’m going now”  
The five minute walk to the hotel and up in the lift took over an hour as the two meandered along stopping occasionally to sit on the grass and drink from a bottle of white wine Tony had stolen from the marquee and talk aimlessly about nothing in particular.  
Finally at 01:30am they stood swaying and giggling outside of Ziva’s bedroom the two of them trying to work out how the swipe card opened the bedroom doors. Finally Tony made a noise of triumph and the door clicked unlocked.  
“After you mi’ lady”   
Ziva attempted to step gracefully into the room, but misjudged her step went flying and landed in a giggling heap on the floor, Tony followed her in closing the door and lifted her to her feet walking her over towards the bed and sitting down next to her.  
“Miss David, I believe you are drunk!”   
“So are you Mr DiNozzo!” Ziva was thoughtful for a moment, “She looked beautiful today didn’t she?”  
DiNozzo did not follow the thread of the conversation “Who?” Ziva looked exasperated,  
“Abby, you fool!” understanding clicked in his mind,  
“Oh Yeah, she did, but if I’m honest Ziva, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you, you looked stunning” He cupped Ziva’s face in his hand, Ziva smiled surprised at the spark in his touch.  
“You do not have to patronise me Tony”  
“I’m not Ziva you always look stunning to me, but today wow...” He gave a low animalistic growl of desire.  
To their mutual suprise Ziva leant forwards and covered his mouth with a long deep passionate kiss, their lips separated briefly and they looked into each other’s eyes both knowing this was what the other wanted.   
When they kissed again desire crackled between them, Ziva tugged at Tony’s clothes throwing his jacket shirt and tie to the floor he stood as she undid his trousers and they dropped to his ankles. He pulled her to her feet and unzipped the dress, unclasping the halter neck so it fell to the floor. He groaned at the sight before him Ziva wore a black lace corset, stockings, suspenders and her black heels with no panties, Tony growled it was like a fantasy, she moved at unhook the corset but Tony stopped her,   
“No leave it on I like it” Ziva pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him taking his length in one movement, for what could have been minutes or hours they made hot passionate love pleasuring each other repeatedly until finally exhaustion enveloped them and Ziva collapsed onto him and exhausted and sated they fell asleep.


End file.
